


Recruitment Drive

by Filthmonger



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chapter 3 Spoilers, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Petite, Religious Conflict, Rough Sex, Small Breasts, Spoilers, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Shuichi Saihara strongly objects to Angie's Student Council. With Atua's guidance -and Himiko's 'help'- she comes up with a different way of swaying him.Contains some dubious consent on the part of Shuichi and Himiko.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Yonaga Angie, Saihara Shuichi/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Saihara Shuichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Recruitment Drive

The brushed steel ceiling stared back at Shuichi with the same indifference it always did. He closed his eyes and let himself sink back into the charcoal-grey sheets. Every day he lay there, listening to the solemn silence while the weight of everything pushed down on him. Not that he wanted it to. He'd give anything for the bloody scenes seared into his brain to disappear. Well, maybe… maybe not all of them. He didn't want to forget everything. Everyone.

He sat up and sighed, running a hand through his short blue-black hair. His crumpled white shirt hung loose on his skinny frame, while his jacket lay draped over the comfy chair propped a few feet in front of a TV. A TV he never bothered to watch. _I'd probably just get more of Monokuma's bizarre art projects,_ he thought.

Shuichi slipped off the bed and dragged himself over to it. Sitting around wasn't going to help anyone, least of all him. Kaito would be up for some sort of distraction. Or Maki, as much as she might protest. The pool of people he felt comfortable with had been shrinking a lot lately, in no small part due to-

Someone knocked on his door. In fact, they didn't stop knocking: whoever it was rapped out a jaunty tune.

"Good morning, Shuichi!" Angie Yonaga beamed as he opened the door.

_Speak of the devil…_ "Um… hi, Angie."

"And what a beautiful morning it is, yes?" The tiny, teak-skinned girl walked past him, skipping her way into his room. She spun on her heel, her big yellow raincoat fluttering behind her. "Ah, yes, I see… There is such sadness here! Shuichi, you shouldn't wallow so! Atua can help all those problems melt away."

"I- Angie, you can't just walk in-" Shuichi let it go. There really was no negotiating with her when she got like this. Which was all the time, come to think of it. Someone butted against his side, and he jerked back. "Oh, Himiko. I didn't see you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The little mage asked. She pulled her witch's hat further over her face, looking down at the floor as she shuffled in. 

Shuichi cocked his head, closing the door behind them; Himiko's ordinarily pale white cheeks flared almost as red as her hair. She didn't look exhausted so that probably meant she was embarrassed about something. Probably not Angie's behaviour, though. The two of them got along scarily well. Scarily, as in…

"So, have you considered our offer, Shuichi?" Angie asked.

"Offer? I… I'm not so sure about the blood thing…"

"Nyahahaha! I did not mean that offer, though Atua would welcome your sacrifice!" Her white twintails flailed behind her as she darted up to Shuichi. Her petite body almost pressed against his, and she looked up at him with a big, cat-like smile. "What Atua wishes to know is if you will be joining our Student Council."

By which she meant her ongoing cult. Shuichi stepped back, and she followed, still beaming up at him like a kid trying to sweet-talk their parents. The sound of her crushing the Flashback Light underfoot echoed in his mind, bringing back the anger that had bubbled up in him then. The same anger when she'd stolen the Necronomicon. The same anger and concern when she'd announced her intent at dominating the academy with her flimsy excuse for a 'council.'

"Well, Shuichi? Will you accept Atua's light and join us in making this place a paradise?" Angie asked.

Shuichi glanced over to Himiko, who unsuccessfully tried to hide behind her French bob. He swallowed back his insecurity. "No."

Angie cocked her whole body to the right. "Huh?"

"I said no, Angie. I'm not interested."

She cocked herself to the left. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," He squared his shoulders and breathed deeply. "What you're doing is wrong. Just look at Himiko, she's scared stiff!"

"N-nyeh…" Himiko pulled her hat further down. "Don't talk about me like that…"

"You destroyed one of the only ways we have to remember our lives outside this academy. You took the Necronomicon from us without even asking for our opinion. You try to make everything you do seem righteous, but all it's done is tear us further apart. You're playing right into Monokuma's trap!"

"That's not true!" Himiko shouted. "She's trying to stop everything!"

"You're allowed to say or do what you want, but I won't help you force anyone else." Shuichi's heart raced in his chest. He could almost hear Kaito cheering him on in the back of his mind, his confidence growing with each word. "I'm not joining your council, and that's final."

Angie's smile stayed the same, but her eyes changed. Shuichi's confidence melted under her stare; angry wasn't the right term for whatever it was in her eyes. Something stronger and crueller, yet at the same time still entirely in line with her cheery smile. A fearful lump welled up in his throat.

"It is a shame you feel that way, Shuichi," She said with the same upbeat tone as before, "Atua would welcome you with open arms if you only understood his power. But there are other ways to bring you into our fold."

_Uh oh._ He glanced up at the multi-speaker screen hanging from the corner of his room. Angie advanced with light steps, her overcoat hitting the floor with a dull thud.

"A-Angie!" Himiko reached out as if to stop her.

Angie's hands leapt to Shuichi's head. He cried out in shock as she yanked him down and into-

A hug. Shuichi blinked, her arms cradling his head against her chest.

"Mm…" Angie stroked his hair softly, rocking back and forth. "Doesn't this feel so much better, Shuichi?"

It took a moment for Shuichi to process it all. He stumbled onto his knees as she pet him, bringing him down to a much more comfortable height. Angie's heartbeat sounded quietly in his ear: a slow, relaxing rhythm. Her warmth washed over him, accompanied by the soft smell of coconuts and the sea. His cheeks lit up as the frills of her bikini top pressed against them. 

"You have been fighting so hard for us all. Doing so much to keep us safe," Angie said, "But you don't need to fight forever. In Atua's grace, you can be free from all your struggles. He can protect us for you."

Shuichi hadn't realised just how much he'd wanted something like this. How starved he was for affection. His breathing slowed to match her heartbeat. Angie's fingers played with his hair as she hummed to herself. He missed this: missed feeling wanted and cared for. He'd been so lonely, ever since…

His eyes widened. He stood and shoved Angie away, backing up against the wardrobe. "Don't."

"Hmm? Didn't you enjoy the hug?" Angie cupped her cheeks.

"I-I… that doesn't matter! I'm not joining you, and that's final!"

"Okay!"

"You won't- huh?" Shuichi blinked.

"Clearly you do not yet feel Atua's light. I know that you will come to embrace him soon. He will provide you with both the answers you seek and the protection you need. Even if you do not accept him now, he still provides for you!" 

He looked over to Himiko, who avoided eye-contact and played with the hem of her pleated skirt.

"But…" In the brief second before her coat hit the floor, Angie darted over to Shuichi. She pressed a firm finger against his sternum. "Atua has many other forms he may take. And so does his worship."

"What're you…?" Shuichi blushed and tried not to stare down at her. Not that she made it easy for him. 

His back hit the wall again as she advanced, her hand sliding down his chest. Angie's other hand traced over her neck and collarbone, briefly gliding over the curve of her breast before she looped a finger through the bow on her bikini top. Shuichi's eyes widened. With a single tug, the bow came loose.

"A-Angie!"

She smirked up at him and shrugged the straps off her shoulders. The pale top dropped to the floor, and her tits spilt free. They were bigger than he'd expected; a damn impressive feat given they were barely hidden before! Shuichi's cheeks became a bonfire, his eyes were drawn down to the dark little nipples jutting out from her perky chest. A small silver barbell, identical to the trio around her navel, shone in the harsh fluorescent light.

"Do you like them, Shuichi?" Angie rocked her torso from side to side, her tits swaying like gentle pendulums. "Don't you just wish you could hold them? Squeeze them? Grope them all day and night?"

Shuichi let out a confused squeak. His brain struggled to right itself, his train of thought thoroughly derailed and burning in a ditch somewhere. It then promptly exploded as Angie grabbed his hands and pulled them up to her chest.

"Feel how soft they are! So warm and full. So divine, yes?" Angie beamed up at him.

"I-I…" Shuichi swallowed. His pale fingers contrasted sharply with darker skin that practically begged him to squeeze. She pushed his hands closer, squishing and gently hefting her chest via his palms. The warm metal of her piercings dug into his skin. It took all of his willpower not to immediately knead the soft flesh. He finally stammered out a coherent sentence. "They're… nice."

"Nyahahaha! Atua said you would enjoy them. He knows all your deepest, darkest desires."

_I don't think this counts as dark…_ He thought. "W-wait, what does this have to do with the student council?"

"Shh…" She pressed her finger against his lips. "Atua will show you in time."

Angie let him go and bounded backwards. Grabbing Himiko by the arm, she pulled the little mage in front of Shuichi fast enough to send the pointed hat flying.

"Nyeh?!" Himiko's cheeks flared up again.

"Wait, Angie, you can't-" Shuichi started.

Angie could, apparently. In a flash, she pulled Himiko's blazer clean off and tossed it aside. Her hands crept up and under Himiko's vest, fingers squeezing and gliding across the buttoned shirt. Himiko shivered at the touch, her usual shocked noises coming out in stammers.

"Angie, I-I don't…" Himiko whined.

Angie cupped Himiko's cheek, peeking over her shoulder. "Don't be so scared. It's what Atua wants."

"Nyeh… but I've never… I don't play for that team."

"You did not embrace Atua before, and here you are now. Perhaps you just need experience this kind of embrace as well." Angie's smug smile grew almost possessive. Before Himiko could get another word in, she tilted the mage's head and kissed her.

Himiko froze up. She shuddered as Angie's hands roamed her body, unzipping her skirt and letting it drop to the floor. Shuichi made to intervene, but Angie's hand shoved him back against the wall and kept him there. For a small girl, she could be quite forceful. She turned Himiko around and hugged her close, kissing her until she relented. They broke apart just long enough for Himiko's vest to disappear, then Angie's hands moved up to the mage's collar.

"There! Much better, yes?" Angie asked, deftly undoing each button.

Himiko glanced up at Shuichi then back to the floor. "N-Nyeh…"

"Perhaps Shuichi would prefer a different view?" Angie spun about and dropped her skirt. She pressed her bikini-clad arse against his crotch and ground back, a cat-like smile on her face. With a little flourish, she pulled Himiko's shirt open to reveal the everyday white bra beneath. "Nyahahaha! Much better!"

Neither Shuichi nor Himiko could hold eye-contact. Without all the baggy clothes, he could appreciate her curves; though subtle, they were there. The petite mage's skin stood paler than his own, even when flushed pink by her embarrassment. Angie pulled her in for another long, slow kiss, all the while grinding her arse against Shuichi. Himiko's bra dropped from her shoulders to reveal the light bumps on her chest.

Try as he might resist, Shuichi's body began to betray him. Angie's pert arse teased him even through his trousers, while her hands roamed over Himiko's body. Their small heights meant he could peer down and see their chests squish together. All the while, Himiko's flustered expression and Angie's smug smile pulled his libido in two different directions.

"Ah… I can feel Shuichi beginning to crumble," Angie purred.

"I-I'm not- it's hard not to like this!"

"You can't resist the will of Atua." She bopped him on the nose with a finger.

_Atua's will, or hers?_ Shuichi bit his lip and shuddered as her arse ground along the bulge his growing boner left in his trousers. In their free time together, Angie had mentioned something about her home island being more… liberal about this sort of thing. The thought of the student council as a massive orgy flashed unwarranted in his mind, His cock twitched, and Angie's smile grew.

"Why're you doing this?" He breathed.

"Don't you enjoy the feeling? Nyahahaha! I know you do, Shuichi, I can feel it hard against me. And perhaps we could do more if you wish. But…" Her eyes changed again: cruel against a cheerful smile. "Only if you swear yourself to Atua."

_And there's her angle,_ Shuichi thought. He hissed, his hands gripping the wall behind him. _Does she do this to everyone she sleeps with?_

"Well? Do you accept his light, or do you need a different demonstration?" Angie's hands dropped down to squeeze Himiko's tiny butt through her grey bloomers. The little mage squirmed against her.

"This won't work…" He said. Shuichi shivered at a particularly hard grind, his cock twitching in mild desperation. _It's just over the clothes right now. Anything further, and I'm not sure I could hold out._

His trousers and boxers hit the floor with a soft thud.

"Huh? H-how did they…?"

"Tada… magic!" Himiko said.

_More like sleight of hand._ Shuichi bit his lip as the soft fabric of Angie's bikini bottoms rubbed against his bare skin. Her hips rolled in circles, up and down and in any direction she could manage. Each little rub brought the pressure at his base higher and higher. A bead of pre-cum stained the pale blue bottoms.

"Enjoying yourself? Perhaps this is what you think of when you worship, yes?" Angie teased.

_Worship…? Oh. Oh, no._ "I-I don't… I'm not that kind of guy!"

She flashed him a knowing smile. A bead of sweat rolled down his neck. Angie looped her finger through the bow on her bikini bottoms, tugging gently until the whole thing fell away. Her firm arse pressed against his hips, sandwiching his cock. Another bead of pre oozed down into the crack as she rolled herself along him.

"Mm… It feels so hot and hard against me. Does it feel good for you, Shuichi? Do you like knowing how close you are to my pussy?" She giggled, "All it would take is one little change, and you could pound away at me until we reached sweaty satisfaction together! So close to divine work. But… still so far. All it would take is for you to say 'yes' to Atua."

He swore he could taste blood as he bit his lip harder. Angie's words floated into his lust-addled mind and stoked the fire. The pressure bubbled up further.

"Come, Shuichi. Embrace Atua. I promise we will make it worth your- oh!"

Shuichi whimpered as he boiled over: sharp pulses of pleasure rushed up his cock, his hips jerking up in time with them. His eyes slammed shut as ropes of cum erupted out of him, his mind blanked out by a flash of white. Legs shaking and hands curled into tight fists, he pressed against the wall for support. Short, ragged breaths left him, his eyes flickering open to the sight of his cum dripping down Angie's back.

"D-did he just…?" Himiko asked.

"Nyahahaha! Shuichi, I didn't expect you to be so quick!"

His cheeks burnt bright. "I-I-!"

"Perhaps you've not been taking care of your desires, hmm?" Angie turned around and smirked at him. She floated off to his side, running her hand up to his sensitive shaft. His cum oozed over her fingers as she worked it like lube, pumping up and down and sending confused jolts of painful pleasure through his body. "So much sticky desire built up inside you, just waiting to come out! You shouldn't neglect Atua's divine work."

"Please don't -ah!- tell anyone." Miu would never let him live it down if she found out. "With everything going on, I've not had the time to… you know."

"Shh…" Angie pulled her hands from his cock and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Her eyes lit up as they danced over his slender, naked chest. Her fingers followed suit, sending a shiver up his spine as she traced over every lean contour. "What happens here is between Atua and us. And perhaps the other council members, should they wish to experience such divine pleasure."

The image of the Student Council orgy popped back into Shuichi's head. He forced it out just as Angie's hands returned to his cock.

"It doesn't matter if you're quick. Atua loves all, regardless of performance. Though it seems he may have given you a different blessing instead." She cooed, tapping the tip of his re-hardened cock.

Shuichi gasped, his sensitive cock lighting up at every gentle touch. Even a flick of her fingertip bordered on sharp and painful. His ragged breath came out in shallow bursts, his hips jerking in time to her slow stroking. His eyelids flickered and next thing he knew, Himiko knelt in front of him, unsure whether to stare at or away from his cock.

"Himiko-" he winced, "Why…?"

"Ah, perfect Himiko! You know exactly what it is Atua would ask of you," Angie beamed, "Your mouth will make an excellent toy for Shuichi. Don't forget to enjoy his balls; they are one of a man's secret spots."

"A-are you sure I should?" Himiko swallowed. "I mean, if Shuichi is okay with it, nyeh…"

"You don't mind, do you Shuichi?" Angie stroked harder, and the only noise he could make was a strangled gasp. "Nyahahaha! You see?"

Her other arm wrapped around Shuichi's waist, pinning him against her. She traced patterns across his stomach, humming to herself as he squirmed. Himiko leant closer. Her nervous breath tickled his thighs. A hesitant kiss turned to a slow lick across his sack, her warm tongue sending a shiver up his spine. Her confidence gradually grew as she lapped at his cock and balls. She stared up at him, eyes begging for feedback, and when he squeaked and shuddered, her cheeks grew redder.

"Do you feel Atua's love now, Shuichi?" Angie rested her head on his shoulder. "We work in his name, and he rewards us all with such pleasure. It's so divine!"

Shuichi grit his teeth to try and hold back a whimper. The pressure at his base mounted again, his hips desperately thrusting into Angie's hand. Himiko's soft moans and panting floated up to his ears. Angie licked along his neck, and he damn near came on the spot, held back by rapidly waning willpower. She chuckled and slowed her hand down to the point where Himiko was the only thing keeping him close to the edge of orgasm. No amount of gritted teeth or tight lips could stop his squeaking then.

"You're so desperate, aren't you?" She whispered. "So needy. Atua tells me you're holding yourself back. Why do you need to, when we can all enjoy ourselves?"

"I-I…" Shuichi's back arched as Angie circled his tip with her finger.

"We can make you feel this good for as long as you like. And not just us, but the whole school if you wanted. We could all enjoy our worship, bringing each other to sweaty satisfaction. All it would take is for you and them to swear yourselves to Atua! We can end the game and create paradise within this school!" She nibbled his ear, slowly wrapping her hand around his cock. "Well, Shuichi? Do you swear yourself to him? To paradise?"

Desperation overrode everything. The need to cum screamed in Shuichi's mind. Before, he'd held back to stop her wearing him down, but now that she had him forever on edge he didn't care about resisting. Didn't care about anything. He just wanted to cum!

He let out a pathetic squeak and nodded once.

"Nyahahaha! I knew you would. Atua said so!" Angie giggled.

She pumped her hand along his shaft, jumping right to a rapid pace. Shuichi barely had time to react before the pressure boiled over. He thrust forward, head thrown back as his cock pulsed in her grip. This time was stronger, his thighs squeezing tightly as the pleasure brought spams to his hips. Eyes closed and head blanking out, he collapsed against the wall, shivering with each spurt of cum. Angie cooed beside him, stroking him until he had nothing left to give. And then some for good measure.

"My, what a mess you've made." She teased, groping his balls.

Shuichi looked down, swallowing with a dry mouth. Himiko peered up at him with one open eye; thick ropes of jizz lay splattered across her face. She wrinkled her nose, lips tightly shut as a dollop oozed over them. A few stray drops fell onto her small chest. Shuichi swallowed, trying to push through his post-orgasm haze to think of something appropriate to say. Himiko timidly licked the cum from her around her mouth and wiped it off her eyelid.

"Nyeh…" She managed a small smile. "What a waste of mana."

"S-sorry…" Shuichi leant his head back against the wall, gulping down deep breaths. Hair clung to his sweaty forehead. His legs felt like they could collapse at any moment, and his hips ached. _At least it's over…_

Angie grabbed him by the wrist. "Come, Shuichi! We must celebrate you joining us in Atua's light!"

He barely got a confused word out before she yanked him from the wall and threw him onto the double bed. Her weight thumped onto the sheets beside him. Angie straddled his hips and ground her cunt along his semi-hard shaft, all with the same, adorable cat-like smile she always gave. As if riding his cock was the same as casually hanging out with him. She rolled her hips and gave her chest a little shake before propping his cock up with one hand.

"Angie, w-wait!" Shuichi's heart pounded in his chest. "I don't think I can handle another- Aah…!"

His back arched as Angie slid down his cock.

"Mm…" She purred. "Doesn't it feel wonderful?"

She took him down to the hilt with ease, her pert arse resting on his thighs. Her slick cunt swallowed his cock, every subtle movement squeezing or grinding against his throbbing skin. Angie slid her hands up his chest, wriggling her way up and down his shaft painfully slow. Her hot cunt felt so good smothering his cock. So… divine.

Angie hummed and gave him a few experimental bounces. "I hope you can still hold yourself back. Because I won't stop until I reach my sweat satisfaction!"

"Hold on!" Shuichi said, "Shouldn't we use protection?"

"Atua will be all the protection we need!" She beamed.

He gulped. _Oh no._

Angie slammed down on his cock. The smack of her thighs hitting his filled the room, each beat punctuated by little gasps. She watched his face contorted with a mix of pleasure and pain. Her childish giggle came with a wriggle of her hips, grinding the silken walls against his over-sensitive cock. Her hands traced down his arms and pulled them up: placing his hands on her slender hips. She sighed and moaned contentedly.

Shuichi's aching body made him thankful she'd taken charge. All he had to do was lie back, fingers stroking over her smooth brown skin, while her chest jiggled hypnotically above him. She squirmed and wriggled, leaning down while her hips slowed. Only to sit with an arched back as she pounded him into the creaking bed. The sudden changes drove Shuichi wild, his hands futilely trying to hold her steady. For once the pressure built slowly, giving her all the time she needed to use him as a living toy.

"Ah! Your cock is perfect, Shuichi!" Angie cooed, her perky attitude seemingly unfazed despite her speed. "I can't wait to share it with the rest of the council!"

"Share?" He winced as she clenched around his cock.

"Of course! Our selfish desires are what keeps this game going. If we –ah!- Let those feelings go, we can come together and live in paradise. And part of paradise…" She rolled her hips, chewing her lip as her eyelids flickered. "… is learning to love as a whole. Mmm, it feels so good! An eternal celebration of Atua's embrace!"

She slammed down on him, forcing out a cry of shock.

"Himiko." Angie crooked her finger. "Come! There is much we can do together."

"Nyeh… c-can't I wash this off my face first?" Himiko shuffled onto the bed, still wiping the cum off herself. She squeaked as Angie grabbed her arm and pulled her over, crushing their lips together. The little mage melted against Angie, soft moans escaping them both.

Angie broke the kiss, giggling to herself and glancing down at Shuichi. Her tongue flicked over Himiko's cheeks, lapping up the sticky mess he'd left.

Himiko squirmed. "N-nyeh! That tickles!"

"Atua doesn't want me to waste his gift," Angie said between licks. She took Himiko's wrist and brought it down to her cunt. She slowed her riding down, much to Shuichi's relief. "And he wants you to help me."

"I… I've never…"

"It's simple! Do just as you would to yourself."

Himiko looked like she would set on fire at any moment. She shivered as Angie kissed up her neck, and her hand went to work on the artist's clit. Angie sighed, letting her head roll back with a big smile. Her bouncing began anew, her hips bucking against Himiko's hand. Her thighs began to quiver, her breath catching between hums. Shuichi felt her knees squeeze his waist. _Is she getting close?_

He took a risk; licking his chapped lips, he tightened his grip on her waist. He thrust up into her and slammed her down in one go.

"Oh!" Angie's eyes opened wide, her mouth hanging open. Shuichi thrust again, forcing her down as hard and fast as he could manage. Her casual attitude shattered. Her back arched and her limbs trembled. Her fingers dug into his chest as he pounded her, her eyes full of animalistic lust. "Yes! Yes! That's it! More! Fill me, Shuichi!"

The pressure at his base built quickly, threatening to finish. But from the way Angie screamed and writhed, pressing against Himiko's fingers and clenching around his cock, she couldn't be too far herself. She squealed, her twintails flailing behind her. Her eyes rolled back in her head, sweat dripping down her body, every breath laden with a shriek or a gasp. For once, her smile faltered. Angie slammed herself down and screamed like a banshee. She tensed and quivered atop him, jerking herself against his thrusts.

"Don't stop!" She squealed, "Not until you fill me with your devotion!"

Shuichi let out a strangled gasp as his resistance vanished. The pressure rushed up and out of him, emptying him for the third time. His mind collapsed as his hips thrust up. Angie's hot cunt milked him for every last drop, every pulse of pleasure accompanied by a gentle squeeze. His exhausted body dropped like a ragdoll into the sheets, and Angie fell forward onto him.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, her hot breath tickling his face as her hair draped around him. She slowly pulled off him, shuddering as his cock left, and purred atop him. Pulling back, Angie flashed him a smug, vicious smile. Like a cat looking at a mouse. His cock twitched.

"Mm… You were wonderful, Shuichi." She tapped his nose, her expression instantly turning back to her usual playful self. "You must truly have felt Atua flowing through you to experience such passion!"

_I wouldn't have called that passionate…_ Shuichi's heartbeat thudded in his chest, his hips –and especially his crotch—feeling like they'd been thrown down a mountainside. He glanced down to her slick cunt, his cum slowly oozing out of her and over his reddened shaft. "We… you reached your, um, satisfaction, right?"

"Of course!" Angie hugged herself tightly, wriggling atop him. "And such satisfaction! Oh, not that Himiko didn't help!"

Himiko stayed quiet. She quivered off to the side, her thighs tightly clamped together as she looked between Shuichi's lean torso and his cock. Fidgeting fingers betrayed her excitement. She squeaked as Angie pressed her face close. "Nyeh?!"

"But it wouldn't be fair if I were the only one to find satisfaction, no?" Angie beamed.

"I-it's okay! I don't have the MP…" Himiko mumbled.

Angie pounced. The little mage hit the bed with a dull thump, her petite body splayed out beside Shuichi. Her eyes widened as Angie’s hands moved down her body, fingers hooking over the top of her grey bloomers. With deliberate, teasing slowness, Angie slid the bloomers away. A flash of pink amongst the pale brought colour back to Shuichi’s cheeks.

Angie pried Himiko’s legs apart, running her fingers down pale, slender thighs. Her catlike smile and wide eyes came with a devious hum. Shuichi followed her gaze down to Himiko’s cunt, his heartbeat leaping. Himiko opened her mouth to protest, but all that came out was a gasp; Angie's tongue darted across Himiko's already dripping slit. Her back arched and her eyes rolled back, hands grabbing fistfuls of bedsheets.

"That feels so weird," Himiko whimpered.

Angie briefly raised her head. "But divine, yes?"

"Nyeh… but you're-" She managed, before Angie dove back in and sent her writhing. She glanced over at Shuichi, her flushed body growing redder as he watched. Himiko's legs threatened to clamp around Angie's head, her twitching growing stronger with every passing second. Her hips bucked against the swirling tongue.

Angie pulled away, leaving Himiko to shudder and whine. "I think she's ready for you, Shuichi."

_WHAT?!_ He gulped. "Angie, I've already gone three times… I don't think I can-"

She pulled him between Himiko's legs and hung to his back like a barnacle. Angie's fingers traced patterns over his stomach, her soft chest pressing insistently into him. Her tongue traced up his neck, a little giggle accompanying his shiver.

"You wouldn't want to disappoint me now, would you?" Angie asked ever-so-sweetly. She traced around his tip, a little dribble of pre-cum leaking out of him. "After all, it's what Atua wants."

She squeezed his balls and teased the underside of his cock. Shuichi looked down at Himiko, her legs spread and her cunt still glistening from Angie's tongue. Himiko bit her lip, looking up at him with desperation. Taking a deep breath, he pushed past the screaming in his limbs and took hold of Himiko's thighs. He leant over her, lining himself up with her cunt. Angie pressed against him, urging him forward. He could feel her hot breath on his collarbone and her wide-eyed stare over his shoulder. One last look at Himiko to make sure she wasn't hesitating, and he thrust inside.

Himiko gasped, her eyes rolling back in her head. Every inch of his cock made her shudder and moan, a slightly pained expression on her face. Shuichi pulled back but her hands wrapped around his neck, bringing his face mere inches from hers. His hands left her thighs, moving to stop himself from falling onto her, and her legs wrapped around his hips.

He hesitated, then sank deeper. Himiko whimpered but tightened her grip, pulling him against her. The first thrust brought a gasp out of them both. She felt just as heavenly as Angie had, her slender hips pushing against his as they fucked.

Angie's hands roamed Shuichi's body: rubbing his shoulders and back, squeezing his tight arse, or gently teasing his balls as he thrust. Every little touch enhanced the sensations, making him shiver almost as much as Himiko. Her tongue and teeth traced over his neck. The occasional little giggle or soft coo served as firm reminders of who their pleasure was really for.

Himiko squeaked, their rhythm broken as her whole body tensed. 

"Faster, Shuichi," Angie sang.

He obeyed. Grunting with exertion, he slammed himself down, the bed once again creaking in terror. The mewling mage beneath him squirmed and screamed. Her head lolled back, her face contorted with pleasure. She pulled him down, smothering his face into the sheets and her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Sh-Shuichi!" Himiko quivered under him. "I…!"

"Me too!" Shuichi grit his teeth, trying to hold back.

Angie bounced beside them. "Yes, that's it! Pump her full of the same devotion you showed me!"

_I don't know if I have any left…!_ The pressure bubbled up, desperation pushing his pace. With a strangled shout, he slammed himself as deep as he could. A gentle, exhausted orgasm washed over him, still knocking his mind out but with less force. He could feel himself cum less than before; slow, shuddering pulses across aching skin. Shuichi's legs shook as he forced himself to keep thrusting into Himiko. What little jizz he could manage spurted inside, the scolding heat spurring him on.

She buried her head into his shoulder. Her whole body wracked itself with spasms, forcing Shuichi to slow to a stop while she came. Himiko let out one harsh breath before collapsing back into the sheets, her body going slack.

"Are you okay?" He panted.

"It was more intense than my wand." She managed a small smile. Shuichi resisted the urge to joke about the kind of wand.

With the last of his strength, he pushed himself off her and flopped onto the bed. Beside him, Himiko lay panting, her legs still open as his thick cum dripped out of her. Shuichi's eyes flickered, threatening to send him into an impromptu sleep. His dry lips were cracked, and his limbs felt like burning lead. The ache at his crotch slowly dropped to an uncomfortable throb, and he let out a sigh of relief. _It has to be over now…_

A light, joyous humming floated above him.

Grimacing, Shuichi pushed himself up on his elbows. He blushed, trying to ignore Himiko's naked body splayed out next to him, and watched in disbelief as Angie bounced around his room. Despite the red in her skin and the sweat sticking her white hair to her forehead, the Ultimate Artist looked just as chipper and energetic as when they'd started.

"How…?" He began.

"Ah, Shuichi! Thank you so much for working with me." Angie hugged herself with a content sigh. "I haven't been so satisfied in such a long time. Nyahahaha! Atua must have been preparing me for you! What mysterious ways he works in. And it looks as if Himiko is also satisfied, yes? I can't wait for the rest of the council to know how eager you were to join us."

_Eager is definitely the wrong word._ Shuichi thought but didn't bother to correct her. An argument now probably wouldn't go down well. "Wait, you're going to tell the others about this?"

"I will only tell them what they need to know." Angie stooped to pick up her bikini, flashing her sparkling wet pussy at him. "But in time, I'm sure they will understand. It was Atua's will, after all. Wasn't it?"

"U-uh… yeah. Praise be to Atua." He said quickly.

"Nyeh…" Himiko mumbled.

"Don't spend too long in bed. After all, if you sleep now, you might not sleep later. Which may make you late to the council meeting in the morning. And we don't want you to miss out on our morning prayers, do we?" Angie beamed at them both in the friendliest, most threatening way possible.

Shuichi gulped.

Angie whisked her yellow coat from the floor, once again fully dressed. From the way she skipped across the floor, it would've been hard to tell that she'd just been riding Shuichi into the bedsheets. Her boundless energy carried her to the entrance, which she threw open without a care in the world. Or for their modesty. Shuichi scrambled to grab pillows, a jacket, anything at all to cover himself.

"Bye-onara!" Angie waved to them before slamming the door shut behind her.

Shuichi and Himiko shared a look. They collapsed back onto his sweat-soaked sheets as their heavy breaths slowly returned to normal.

"That girl is dangerous," Shuichi said.

"Nyeh… she's exhausting," Himiko replied, "I'm too tired to move…"

"I think we both need a nap." He pressed his palms against his eyes and sighed. _The hell did I agree to?_ "Himiko, did she do that with everyone?"

He rolled on his side and found her already asleep. Himiko curled up like a cat, her hair ruffled and messy as she nuzzled into the sheets. Shuichi couldn't help but smile a little. He forced himself off the bed and draped a spare sheet over her. He slipped under the covers on the other side of the bed, staring up at the same indifferent ceiling.

This place just got crazier every day.


End file.
